1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical disk apparatuses and optical pickups and is suitable for being applied to optical disk apparatuses of various types.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk apparatus is typically configured to irradiate an optical disk with a laser beam from an optical pickup, thereby recording and reproducing information.
An example of such an optical pickup is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-245646. In this optical pickup, three types of coils for tracking, focusing, and tilting and magnets corresponding to these three types of coils are arranged around a lens holder holding an objective lens so as to form an actuator, thereby driving the objective lens in three directions, that is, a tracking direction which is a radial direction of an optical disk, a focusing direction in which the objective lens is moved closer to or away from the optical disk, and a tilting direction in which the optical axis of a laser beam is tilted.